404musicfandomcom-20200214-history
An Angel's Wings to Cure Your Ailment
"An Angel's Wings to Cure Your Ailment" is the closing track to 404's twelfth studio album, Butchazarkagan. Lyrics On a bright Monday morning when the sun comes out You stare out your window and dream of more If only you could fly away and sail on the clouds And live your life never touching shore You dream of sheep and horses and birds And exiting nightmares as long as you can But it seems each time that the little bird chirps You're only reminded of nightmares again I can tell you're in need, so I'll lend you a hand Nobody else wants to live what you've lived I can take you to foreign lands You have no idea what I'm willing to give Yes, I know, work is getting you down I know you'd thought you'd be with the greats But hey, I get it, I figured it out I swear I'll do whatever it takes I'm the dream that you thought that you wanted But never knew how far it could go Your head is high, but your house is haunted Well, that's okay, I already know The only price that you'll need to pay I assure you is nothing that you can't do Come down to the basement, or stay this way But in my place, you have to give because You cannot fix yourself without wanting to You cannot test your heath without going through The standard procedural steps, I swear it's gonna help You cannot fix yourself Does the bed feel nice? Metal cold as ice Hammer nails in your wrists just to keep you down As the scalpel peels at your chest and your ears Pathetically slow, blood falls to the ground Bite down at your appendage to hold The knife grinds against your wings I'll make you Icarus, I'll make you Icarus I'll make you Icarus, I'll make you Icarus So, say your prayers! Say your prayers! Say your prayers! Say your prayers! Adrenaline pumps through your veins I'll happily pump some more Such innocence, on the brink of death Pull the switch and shock out the horror I peel away the skin that you're living in Eyes peel back, fuck, you went out I wake you back up so you can watch the sawblade Slowly drop to your mouth Say your prayers! (not goin' to sleep tonight) Say your prayers! (you'll make a fine addition) Say your prayers! (it's nothing personal, really) Say your prayers! (you merely fit the description) I know you may be a little bit confused, but It's just a game I play with mother nature, I'm inside her You know I find it funny, people will do what I say I guess I'm just clever like that On a bright Monday morning when the sun came out Your life could not have looked worse You wanted to fly away and sail on the clouds But you knew that you never would Just think, maybe in a couple of days You would've walked down to your mailbox and saw An intivation to perform with the greats You never know, but you are where you are And you cannot fix yourself without wanting to You cannot test your heath without going through The standard procedural steps, I swear it's gonna help Too late now! Say your prayers! You wanna be a dancer? A strong romancer? Well come along and play Simon Says You wanna be an artist? Are you retarded? Just come along and play Simon Says I got a little passion, you may have noticed I'll let you figure out what it is I know you were confident and friendly That's why I have to reign that in So let your wings fall And die my hands Let your wings rip And die by my hands LET YOUR WINGS FALL AND DIE BY MY HANDS LET YOUR WINGS RIP AND DIE BY MY HANDS LET YOUR WINGS FALL AND DIE BY MY HANDS LET YOUR WINGS BLEED AND DIE BY MY SYRINGE Category:Songs Category:Closing tracks